World's Finest Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dan Bransom ** Bransom's men Other Characters: * Hugh Manton ** his employees Locations: * ** | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker2_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle2 = Zatara: "The Pageant of Plunder" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Frenchy Paul ** and his gang Other Characters: * District Attorney Barker | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker3_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle3 = Red, White, and Blue: "The Skies Scream Murder" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 | Writer4_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler4_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker4_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle4 = Crimson Avenger: "The Mystery of the Modern Methuselah" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kent Carver, as Methuselah Other Characters: * Phineas Carver, wealthy senior citizen * Lon Larrimore, movie star * Cyrus Tuttle, broker Locations: * Items: * Carver's Temporary Youth Restoration Device | Writer5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Inker5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | StoryTitle5 = Young Doc Davis: "The Conjurer's Case" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Young Doc Davis | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "Adventure of the Torpedoed Trawler" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Miss Snap * Gerry | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Cliff Young | Inker7_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle7 = Sandman: "The Story of the Secret Six" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Society of Six Other Characters: * Peter Dewint Locations: * , | Writer8_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler8_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker8_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle8 = The King: "The Perfect Impersonation" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** her gang * Perc * Perc's aunt Other Characters: * Ken Stillsen | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker9_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle9 = Lando, Man of Magic: "The Radium Treasure Hunt" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | Writer10_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler10_1 = Bob Kane | Inker10_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker10_2 = George Roussos | StoryTitle10 = Batman: "The Ghost Gang Goes West" | Synopsis10 = Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are on their way to visit a ranch in the West when their train is suddenly attacked by bandits. The criminals steal the valuables from the people and they ride their horses away from the train. After asking about the bandits, the locals inform Bruce that they are the Ghost Gang, because they can commit crimes in places very far apart at the same time. When the Ghost Gang strike at the town where Bruce and Dick are staying, they change into Batman and Robin and try to stop the bandits. However, the villagers mistake them for criminals and they start chasing the duo, while the real criminals escape. After a long chase, Batman knocks Robin unconscious and he allows the villagers to capture him. Batman is about to be hanged when he manages to make the people stop and think for a while, forcing them to realize that he is in fact a good person. Batman is freed and he is invited to stay at the ranch of Lafe Brunt. Batman goes to meet Robin and together they go to Brunt's ranch, where they spend the night. While they are sleeping, someone places a snake in their bedroom and Robin manages to charm the animal using an old harmonica until Batman takes the reptile out of the room. More attempts to kill Batman and Robin take place in the next few days, but all of them fail. After a quick encounter with some members of the Ghost Gang, Batman gets the help of the Sheriff and later, Batman discovers that Brunt is the leader of the Ghost Gang and that he is responsible for the several murder attempts. Batman learns that the gangs has been painting their horses white to make them look ghostly and also that they've been using a big gyro-plane to get from one place to another in no time. Batman fights Brunt and he captures the whole gang. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lafe Brunt ** The Ghost Gang | Notes = * "The Case of the Crime Crusade" is reprinted in Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1 and . ** Lois Lane is kidnapped for the 16th time in this story. Her most recent prior kidnapping was in Action Comics #43 Dec 1941, published that same month. Prior to that was the kidnap appearing in Action Comics #42 Nov 1941. * "The Ghost Gang Goes West!" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}